She's A Keeper!
by Persephone Muse
Summary: Okay, so I didn't like the way last week episode (Route 66) was done. Here is my version with Emily instead of Beth. If you've not seen that episode, this story might not mean anything to you then again it could be a story by itself. Yes, it will have the Reaper and Haley Hotchner. But this is an AU version of the episode. Please give it a whirl! Rating T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an AU version of last week's episode 'Route 66'. If you have not seen it, don't read it...or do as this does not have Beth Clemmons in it. I know, she doesn't exist in this storyline.

.

I do not own any characters belonging to the TV series Criminal Minds.

.

.

She's A Keeper! - Ch 1

.

"Have you call Emily?" JJ turned to Dave as she stood and watched the ambulance peeled off.

The BAU team was standing at the lobby of the FBI building; luckily traffic was minimal as it was past 8pm most of the regular agents were gone for the night.

Dave turned to stare at her, "Why? Why Emily?" He frowned but he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket anyways, preparing to hit the speed dial number.

"Just let her know, Dave." JJ nodded at him before she turned away from him to console Garcia who was held by Morgan and Reid.

Alex stood by looking on helplessly.

"Let's get to the airport, the jet is waiting for us." JJ urged the team.

"What about Hotch?" Reid looked outward where the ambulance had left. "Shouldn't we go to the hospital?"

JJ shook her blonde tresses, "No, he'd want us to continue with this case, that's our priority. Garcia,' She touched the other woman's shoulder sympathetically. "Go to the hospital but keep us up to date about Hotch but we'll still need your fingers and the brains for the case."

Garcia separating from Morgan, "Sure I'll be glad to do that." She said sadly.

"You gonna be okay, mamma?" Morgan asked her, his tone full of concern.

She nodded, "Yeah hotstuff." She said softly. "Go..go find that young girl." Garcia gently pushed him away. "And you too, Reid." She nodded at him.

"Let's go, people." Alex said and then turned to Garcia, "Hotch is in your hands, Penelope." She squeezed her shoulder slightly before letting go and walked away with Reid, JJ and Morgan.

"I'll be there directly." Rossi said as he was still on the phone.

"Prentiss." the voice on the other line greeted him.

"Some things never change." Dave uttered. "Emily, it's Dave."

"Hey Dave! How are you? What are you calling me at...gosh, it must be past 8pm your time. What's going on?"

"Emily, I don't want to alarm you but it's Aaron."

The line was quiet, Dave though he had lost connection with her.

"What happened, Dave? Where is he now?" She was deathly calmed, Dave could sensed.

Quickly, he explained to her about Hotch's sudden and unexpected collapse in the conference room.

After another awkward silence, Emily said, "I'm coming back, Dave."

Surprised, he shook his head, "No...no, no Emily! I'm pretty sure it's nothing..."

Emil cut him off. "Dave, have you seen him collapsed before?" She asked him sternly.

"No but I'm sure it's a glitch or something. Stay where you are. Garcia is at the hospital with Aaron, and she'll keep us informed." He was regretting calling her now.

"Dave... you still there?"

Sighing, "yeah Emily. I'm right here...actually I'm on my way to the jet, we have a missing girl case we're pursuing."

"With a murderer in tow?" She guessed.

"Something like that, it's her father. He was a prior convict."

"I see..." She said. "Dave I just signed my case to another team and took some leave. I'll be in Virginia early in the morning, I'll talk to you later. Prentiss out." She then ended the call without waiting for his reply.

Dave sighed again as he pocketed his cell phone and walked out and headed for the airport where their jet was waiting for them. "JJ's gonna be surprise..." he muttered. "Very surprise...wait a minute." He looked at his reflection at the large window of the Hoover building. "What's t he story with Hotch and Emily? And how did JJ know about it and I didn't?" He shook his head. "I must be losing my touch..."

…...

On the other side of the pond, Emily was driving out of the Interpol building as if ...as if, well as if Hotch was shot or something worst!

"Please don't let me be too late! Don't let me be too late!" She quickly swiped an errant tear from her cheek. "I shouldn't have left him. So stupid! I shouldn't have..."

Her cell phone rang and she answered by pressing a connecting button on the steering wheel.

"Prentiss."

"What the hell are you doing? You can't run out on me in the middle of a mission, Emily. It's the Al Shabab, for god's sakes. We're so close to capturing the leader."

"I'm sorry Clyde, I have a personal emergency in Virginia. Agent Halston can take over for me. He's been briefed."

"Emily, Jon Halston is not you. There's no one in the Interpol that's as good as you."

She smiled sadly, "That's a nice thing to say but Clyde, no one is inexpendable."

"Damn it Emily. What's the emergency? How long are you going to be away?"

She quickly explained about Hotch, "I don't know how long I'm going to be there, maybe a week or more."

"More than a week?" Clyde almost hit the roof.

"I'll give you a call when I know for certain."

He sighed, "Well, then I know when Muhammed is not budging until she is ready. Take care, Em. And my best to Hotchner." he ended the call.

Emily pressed a button and the line was now free.

She saw with a sigh of relief as she took the road leading to the airport. Her flight was leaving in two hours. She'd arrive in Virginia in 9hours; she hoped she was not too late.

"Hang in there, Hotch...wait for me, I'm coming home to you."

…...

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you everyone for the great review/follow and putting this in your alert! **

**I hope I write this story as good as I wanted it to look without Beth in it.**

**For those who had not watched 'Route 66', it'll contain spoilers. So be warned! **

**.**

**.**

**She's A Keeper!** – Chapter 2

.

In the BAU jet, Dave was leading the brief but before he started he looked at each and every one of his team member; they had been through so much yet they stayed on. Once again, their leader was incapacitated but he knew that they would come through and solve this case, the only think was keeping them in focus.

"Any word on Hotch?" Morgan looked up at him when Dave approached them.

He shook his head, "Nothing yet but the ER doctors are doing some exploratory on him, they're suspecting it's something to do with his scars."

They looked surprised, "You mean the scars from Foyet?" Reid asked.

Dave nodded, "Yes…but let's not jump to any conclusions yet…and get with the case." He frowned for a moment before he said, "Just to let you guys know, especially you JJ." JJ looked up quickly to stare at him with curiosity. "Emily's coming back."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

Dave shrugged, "Beats me, I called her to let her know about Hotch and she said she's coming back."

Derek and Reid shared a look.

Alex looked intrigued, "Well, I'd love to meet her, after all I replaced her and I've heard much about her."

JJ smiled as she continued her gaze at Dave, "Was she concern?"

He returned her gaze with a frown, "You know her better than me, JJ, you tell me."

JJ shrugged, "I'm not jumping into any conclusions but it's a…a woman's instinct."

"What woman's instinct?" Reid leaned over to stare at her, "Instinct is described as intuition and it's been proven that…"

Dave shut off listening to Reid as he turned on the computer screen to bring up the pictures of the teenager, Samantha Wilcox, and her boyfriend.

"Status of the boyfriend?" Alex turned at Dave when Reid was done.

"He's in surgery; he suffered head injuries, and his family's at the hospital with the police taking statements."

She nodded.

"Blake and JJ interview Samantha Wilcox's mother." Dave nodded to them. "Morgan and Reid, we're going to the crime scene. Let's make this one count for Hotch."

….

At the hospital, Garcia was pacing along the hospital corridors near the ER. She had her Blue-Tooth in her ear, just in case the team called when it beeped.

"Hey…what's going on?" She was staring at the nurses' station. "What do you need me to do?"

"Er…nothing but tell me what's the status on Hotch?" Emily's voice came through her ear.

"Oh my god! Emily!" Garcia's eyes nearly popped out of her face when she heard her voice. "How are you? Wha…How did you…?" She began to stutter.

"Dave called me. Seriously PG, anything?"

Garcia shook her head and realized Emily couldn't see her gesture, "Oh right, the ER doctors are doing an exploratory X-rays and most likely ultrasounds. They think it's his scars."

"Scars?" Emily uttered. "From Foyet? But that's almost five years ago!"

"Yeah, peaches. That's what I said. But they said it could happen and that scar tissue could build up over a period of time." She sounded very worried.

"Are you doing okay, Pen?" Emily asked her.

"Me?" Garcia frowned at her question. "I…I…think so. Why?"

"Garcia, it's me you're talking to."

"Oh…yeah…how did you know?" She whispered.

Emily chuckled, "You and I, well and Hotch are the only ones in the team that suffered deep wounds. I'm thinking of my scar and if I'm thinking it, so are you."

"God, I hate you sometimes…and I swear you and Reid share identical brain cells." Garcia groused. "Yeah, that thought did occur to me and my battle scar." She paused as she shook her head, "No pun intended… but my scar is small compared to Hotch's multiple ones. I'm sure I won't be affected."

"Good, now get on with helping the team instead of pacing the floors." She urged her.

"Oh my god, how did you know that's what I'm doing?" Garcia looked about the corridors for her best friend.

"I know you, Pen. And I'm not there…yet." Emily revealed.

Alert and intrigued she stopped looking as she stared ahead, "What do you mean yet? Don't tell me you're on your way here?"

"Yep, I'm at the airport as we speak. In fact I have to get off, we're boarding. Talk to you in 9 hours, Pen…keep Hotch alive for me will you?"

"Boarding?" Garcia asked. "Coming here?" She jerked her head around. "But why?" No answer. "Hello? Emily? Oh my god! You're coming here? Now? But…what do you mean for you? What's going on with you and …Hotch?" Garcia sounded panicky. "Am I missing something? I must be losing my touch here."

"Hello?" A man stood before her. "Are you for Agent Aaron Hotchner?"

Garcia spun around to meet him and saw he was a doctor. "Yeah…yes! I'm Penelope Garcia and I'm waiting for Agent Hotchner." She rattled hurriedly as she showed him her credentials.

The doctor nodded as he read the card, "Yeah…FBI huh?" He stared at her with intrigue. "We're taking him into the OR for surgery." He watched her before he continued. "We can't see much from the ultrasounds and X-rays, there are too much scare tissues but we suspect it's internal bleeding caused by them." He nodded at her. "I have to go…we'll let you know the outcome." He patted her shoulder with assurances before heading back into the double doors.

Carrying her things towards the elevators, she placed a call to Dave and related to him what the doctor had told her.

"His scar tissues bleeding?" Dave asked. "Did he say how bad it is?"

"I…I…didn't get a chance to ask him. I'm on my way to the OR ward."

"Okay, Garcia. That's good, keep us inform."

She nodded, "Of course, always. Oh wait! Thanks for the heads up on Emily."

"Oh…" Dave exclaimed, "I thought she'd call you anyways."

"Yeah she did, scare the panties off me!"

"Okay…Garcia, I think that's what you young people would call it TMI."

"Sorry, Dave. But why is she coming? All the way from London?"

"Beats me, I thought you knew, being that you, JJ and Emily are the three Amigos."

Garcia grinned, "Well, the three Amigos have been severed for a while. But do you know something I don't? I must be losing my touch."

"Garcia, I said the same thing to myself." Dave replied.

"Garcia, did you get a chance to find out more about Samantha's father?" Alex asked her.

Garcia nodded, "Yes, I did, he was an ex-con been out for three years…no activities until…oh wait, there was an armed robbery reported in Chicago, one of the two robbers was shot, dead."

"Double cross?" Alex wondered through the line. "If that's Eddie Wilcox's works, he might be dangerous to Samantha."

"Taking her with him makes it even more dangerous." Reid said. "She had not been in contact with him in many years while he was incarcerated."

"And," Garcia added, "The dead robber had mob ties."

"Wow," Alex looked at the screen and the picture of Eddie Wilcox. "He's double crossed his partner and the mob?" She shook her head as the implication sank in.

"This armed robbery," Morgan interjected. "What was taken?"

"Um….cash…lots of it and some jewelry." Garcia informed them.

"He'll keep the cash and maybe dump the gems." JJ speculated. "Looks like he had already planned this."

Dave nodded, "Exactly. Thanks Garcia…keep us up to date on Hotch."

"Will do, stay safe everyone." Garcia ended their call before she stood up from her laptop and looked about her for some coffee.

…

Up in the air, Emily settled down in her seat as were everyone in the cabin, preparing for a long journey. Her thoughts were heavy with Hotch when she drifted off; it had been more than two days since she had a decent night's sleep. They were in the middle of a tense mission and she did feel bad leaving the case like that but she knew she couldn't concentrate on the case what with Hotch's life in danger.

_Emily woke up suddenly when she felt someone was watching her._

_She opened her eyes and saw Hotch staring back at her, Emily gasped and leaned forward as she continued to keep him in focus. "Hotch! What are you doing? You really gave us all a scare!"_

_Hotch, wearing a hospital gown, shook his head, "I didn't mean to, Emily. I didn't know it could be like this." He held his hand up and saw tubes attached into his elbows. "Looks like I'm in some surgery." He then looked up at her, "You looked beautiful, as always."_

_She smiled at him, "What? I've been wearing the same outfit for the past two days, I stink!"_

_He chuckled as he walked to sit next to her in the plane. Emily saw that her fellow passengers were fast asleep._

"_Why are you coming to America, Emily? I thought you're in the middle of a hot case?"_

_Emily shrugged, "I am…was. But JJ called and I was worried about you. The last time you were in the hospital, we almost lost you."_

"_And you think this is it for me this time around? " He teased her._

_She shook her head strongly, "No! No..no, I….I just want to be there for you…"When she saw his grin, she chuckled, "It's not funny, Hotch."_

"_I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." He said to her. _

_She looked at him, "I'm not used to this part of you, Hotch."_

"_That's because I'm here in your mind, this is what you want me to be."_

_She nodded. "I see."_

"_You know, I never thanked you for staying with me throughout."_

"_You're welcome, Hotch." She said softly. "You needed someone…to care for you."_

_He chuckled, "I do, don't I? I've not been doing a great job very well."_

"_You've been working way too hard and way too long. When was the last time you took Jack to see Haley?" She asked him suddenly._

_Startled by her question, he snapped his head, "What do you mean?"_

"_Hasn't it been almost five years since…Haley's anniversary?" She whispered._

_Hotch frowned as he looked away and stared out at the small window across from him as he uttered under his breath, "November 25__th__, 2009."_

_Emily nodded as she arched her brows, "It doesn't seem that long ago."_

"_Yeah, I know but I miss her." He admitted._

_Emily smiled, "You will always miss her but you have Jack to remind you of her."_

_He stared at her, "You're not…upset?"_

_Emily frowned as she shook her head, "Not at all, Hotch. In fact, I envy your love for Haley, it's everlasting."_

_He sighed, "I hope…damn…I'm lonely."_

_She looked at him, "No you're not, you have your family around you all the time."_

"_You know what I mean, Emily."_

_She chuckled, "Yeah I do. And I miss you guys too. And I'm lonely too."_

_He turned to face her, "You too? I thought you and Clyde…?" He arched his brow._

_She shook her head, "NO! Not at all, we're just good friends. Although that friendship might end tonight, I walked out on him in the middle of a case."_

_Hotch shook his head, "You shouldn't do that, Emily. You're crucial to your mission and capturing that terrorist leader could be the crux to topple the whole gang. You should go back."_

_She shook her head, "No, you're more important, I have a capable agent who can do the job just as good as I can. He knows where to get a hold of me if he needed."_

_Hotch nodded in understanding and then he asked, "Why are you here, Emily?"_

"_Don't you know? Remember our last dance?"_

"_At JJ's wedding?"_

_She nodded, "Yeah, you whispered something to me and I wish I'd listened to it."_

"_I ask you not to go."_

"_Yes, no one knew but you. You knew I couldn't stay."_

_He nodded._

"_I can't compete with a ghost, Hotch…at that time. But I realize now she's always part of you and Jack. And it was stupid of me to feel so jealous of Haley."_

"_You shouldn't, you and Haley are very different and, and…I love her differently from you." He admitted the last._

_Stunned Emily stared at him._

"_Excuse me….excuse me, ma'am." Emily suddenly looked up and saw Haley standing next to her at the aisle._

"_Haley?" Emily uttered._

…_._

End of Chapter 2

-Italics are dream sequence-


	3. Chapter 3

She's A Keeper! – Chapter 3

.

"No, my name is Colleen." The flight attendant smiled as she leaned over Emily, "I'll need you to put your seat upright. The captain has just announced the descend, we're landing in Hong Kong for a half hour layover."

Emily blinked a few times before she realized the woman was not Haley and she was not wearing a flight attendant uniform. She apologized to her and sat upright and pressed the button that pushes the seat back to its upright position. She could feel the plane descending. Satisfied, the flight attendant left.

"Boy," her neighbor smiled at her, "You were really gone, she had to call you quite a few times."

Emily returned her smile, "Yeah, I haven't slept in 48 hours." She rubbed her face.

Raising her brows her neighbor shook her head sympathetically, "Oh you must be exhausted! Bad news at home?"

Emily nodded, "Something like that and work in London."

"Oh that'll put a damper in your life but still one should take care of yourself before you work to the ground."

"Thanks for the sound advice…."

"Oh my where are my manners, it's Mary! Mary Wheelers."

"Emily Prentiss."

"Nice to meet you, are you stopping at Hong Kong?"

"No, heading to Virginia."

"Oh, well good luck to you." She said as she stood up and pulled her carry-on from the overhead compartment.

"You too, enjoy your stay in Hong Kong. It's a wonderful place to visit and lots of restaurant." Emily grinned at the last.

Mary chuckled, "Now, how do you know I love food?" She asked her.

"Oh…I ….it's just a guess." She smiled.

"That's a good guess, Emily. Good bye then."

"Bye." Emily waited until she left before she stood up and stretched her legs before she settled back in her seat and took out her cell phone and turned it on; she saw she had a couple of missed calls, three from agent Halston and one from Garcia.

She dialed Garcia's number first.

"If you're calling for Hotch's status, it's still a no report." The technical analysis said tiredly.

Emily frowned, "No report? From the ER? What's taking them so long?"

"Oh, Emily! I'm glad you called, just a heads up he's in operation, they've found the problem… mass internal bleeding from scar tissues buildup. They've been in there for the last three hours."

"Oh okay, thanks PG."

"How's the flight?"

"At a stopover in Hong Kong, will be taking off in half and then straight on to DC."

"You sound tired," Garcia said.

"Kettle, Pen. When's your last?" Emily asked her.

"Oh, since yesterday or was it day before? Hmm, can't remember but I'm good. They have decent coffee. And decent snacks. I can't believe they even have sandwiches and hot soup! And fruits and…"

"Pen, Pen! Okay…okay, I got you. Look, I gotta go again. They're boarding more people now."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Garcia signed out.

Emily shook her head and smiled; she had missed one of her best friends and she couldn't wait to see them again although under such dark circumstances.

Her phone beeped again; it was Clyde.

"Damn…"She muttered as she pressed to answer his call, "Prentiss."

"It's about damn time, honey!" He greeted her sarcastically. "We've been trying to call you for the last two damn hours."

"And a hello to you, chum."

"Don't call me that!" He groused. "We just receive the latest missive from Afghanistan and Halston is having babies trying to figure it. He's too slow, Em!"

"Text me the content and I'll return it …six hours from now."

"Six hours!" Clyde exclaimed. "Em, we do not have six hours to screw around while we wait for your interpretation."

"You know I can't use the phone inflight, Clyde."

"Well then, darling, I suggest you better think of something fast or you're fired." He paused for a moment before he spoke again, "What's your airline company and flight number, I'll call ahead to the pilot and let you have special access."

"Okay Clyde and you can't fire me again because I'm too valuable."Emily sighed; there was just no getting away from work wherever you are.

"I will as soon as I find one, Ciao." He hung up on her.

"Technology…who came up with that grand idea." She stared at her cell phone which soon beeped again as she began to read the incoming text.

"Oh dear god…"She muttered three minutes later. Emily looked up when she peeked down the aisle and saw people still coming in and moving into their seats.

"Uh, Agent Emily Prentiss?" A female flight attendant stood before her.

"Yes, I am, what can I do for you?"

"The Captain…he'd like to meet with you in the cockpit before we take off.

"Yeah, me too." Getting up from her seat she nodded as she followed her to the front of the plane.

…

Across the Ocean, in a hospital, in the operating room, Hotch was strapped on the operating bed as the surgeons prepared to operate on him, "Okay, let's have a look at the X-Rays…wow, what a mess, Sammy. Look at this and this…oh not to mention here. My god, are these stab wounds?" The head surgeons lifted a sheet to look at Hotch's abdomen, "This looks like some two-year old train tracks gone wrong."

Glancing at Hotch's name, one of the surgeons recognized it, "Yeah, I remember him, he's a federal agent and this happened almost five years ago when he was stabbed multiple times by this serial killer. He seemed to know where to stab as only the non-vital organs were affected."

"Did they catch him?" An operating nurse inquired.

"The madman?" She nodded. "Oh yeah, about a year later. It was on the news. He took his wife and kid hostage….and later killed her but this agent managed to kill him and save his son, killing him with his bare fists but that's the rumor, mind you."

Another nurse shook her head, "I can't imagine what must have gone through his mind."

"I can especially if my family is threatened by some madman called The Reaper…"

…_Hotch found himself at the lobby of a movie theater. He looked about him for signs of anyone._

"_Hello!" He called out, "Anybody here?" He looked over to the popcorn counter and remembered where he was; he was at the theater he and Haley used to go when they were younger, before Jack was born and before work claimed his marriage and he lost almost everything. "Why am I here?" He asked out loud. He saw his reflection he was wearing a hospital gown and frowned, "I shouldn't be here." He glanced around and called out again._

_But there was no answer…_

_He turned hurriedly when he sensed something and saw a red balloon floating by._

_Intrigued, he decided to follow it as it floated into the theater._

_As he entered the vast room with all the seats, he saw the screen was blank and there was a figure sitting in the center of the room. The figure had her back to him, Hotch knew or suspected he knew who she was._

_Drawn by curiosity he walked towards her and turned to face her._

"_Haley?" He gasped as he began to tear up as emotions began to well up within him, "Haley, I missed you." He whispered._

…_._

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the late posting! Been busy getting costumes and pumpkins ready for the girlies!**

**Anyways, thank you! Thank you! To everyone for your wonderful reviews! Especially all the guest reviewers whom I couldn't thank personally, THANK YOU!**

**Happy Halloween to everyone!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

She's A Keeper! – Chapter 4

.

"_Haley?" He gasped as he began to tear up as emotions began to well up within him, "Haley, I missed you." He whispered._

_She turned to look at him and her face lit up with a bright smile. "Hi honey! I saved you a seat." She held her hand out._

"_You look so beautiful." She was wearing an emerald green gown, and her hair was perfectly coiffed up._

"_You're not so bad yourself." She replied with another smile._

"_I'm wearing a go…" He looked down at himself and discovered his gown had changed into a smart tuxedo with tails. "I…thank you." He muttered as he looked up and watched her. "I miss you." He kept his gaze on her as he sat beside her._

_She gave him a knowing smile, "I know."_

_As the screen darkened and the film began, Haley turned towards the screen excitedly, "Oo, they're starting!"_

_It was a film clip of Jack cheering for Hotch at his FBI marathon._

"_Look how happy he is!" Haley commented cheerfully._

_Another scene came up where the BAU team were there at the same event cheering for him as well._

"_Oh look at them! They're still here with you, Aaron."_

"_They are my team, and I'm very proud of them." He said._

_Haley turned to face him briefly, "Yes, you're, Aaron, and they're your family too."_

_Another scene was Emily hugging and congratulating him as she winked playfully at Jack who began to giggle._

"_Jack likes Emily." Haley observed._

"_Yes, she is very good to him." Hotch was looking at Haley. "But she's not you. And I've not done enough." He sniffled._

"_Oh hush, she's wonderful to Jack." She was watching Jack holding Emily's hand as well as Hotch's on the other side as the three of them left the park with the team. "Stop beating yourself to death, you're a great dad." She turned to glance at him, "You've always have been."_

"_It's getting so hard and I'm alone."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Jack misses you too." Hotch couldn't hold back his tears as he said them._

_Arching a brow, "Well, you should talk about me more." Then she added, "You should talk period." She reached up and wiped his tear as she continued, "He's not like you. He needs to hear the words."_

_They watched more of Jack playing soccer as she cheered him and looking so proud of him when he scored a goal._

_Hotch couldn't help but smile sadly; how he wished Haley was still alive, she would have been at his soccer games, every one of them._

…_.._

The team had arrived at the crime scene in Wichita, with a team of LEOs.

Earlier, Dave, Reid and Morgan were at convenience store where the latest murder took place; the clerk was fatally shot.

"What I don't understand is the clerk's shotgun was right there, why didn't he use it?" Dave was looking at the weapon that was now being tagged by the crime scene unit.

"Maybe he didn't get the chance to use it before he was shot?" JJ speculated.

Dave nodded, agreeing with the sound logic. "What did you get from the mother?"

JJ shrugged, "Just your typical rebellious teenager; mom and daughter fighting constantly."

"It is when there is a lack of a dominant father figure in the household." Alex pointed out.

"He was locked up when Samantha was 6. Mother didn't know about his true 'career', she said he had a bad temper but had never struck her."

"Any contact between father and daughter?" Dave asked them.

"Garcia is obtaining Samantha's phone records." JJ replied.

"Nothing was taken, robbery was certainly not the motive." Blake pointed out as she looked around them.

"Not exactly…"Reid muttered as he was going through the receipts in the register and named the items purchased, one of them being 5 postcards.

"Post cards? Isn't that old school and nostalgic?" Alex turned to Reid.

"It looks like he's headed due South, looks like he's headed to Mexico." Morgan pointed.

"I'll extend the Amber Alert and set up road blocks." JJ said as she headed out.

….

"Captain, this is the Interpol officer. Emily Prentiss." The flight attendant introduced Emily to the pilot and co-pilot.

Emily looked around in the confined space of the cockpit where the two men were staring at her expectantly.

Showing them her badge, Emily nodded, "I presumed you received a phone call from my boss in London?" Emily smiled at them.

The Captain, James Staley, shook her hand and explained, "No exactly." He glanced at his co-pilot. "Scott and I were pleasantly surprised to hear from the Director of Interpol in France who's in charge of Safety and asked us for our co-operation which we gladly give to you, so how can we help you?"

"Thank you, Captain Staley but I have to be able to access my phone inflight and in fact…"

The Captain cut her off, "It's okay, Officer Prentiss. You may use your phone, as long as it's within the cockpit. We do not want the rest of the passengers to start using their cell phones if they see you using it in the cabin and the Directeur had informed us the importance of your work at the moment…terrorist, huh?"

She nodded, "Yes, in fact I do need to make a phone to my supervisor."

He nodded, "Certainly, go ahead."

Emily took her phone out and began to dial the number to Clyde.

"Easter." He answered. "Em? What do you have?"

"You would not believe what the text contained and it contained a lot," she turned her back to the two men who were listening in unashamedly. "You have a sleeper cell there in High Bridge Court that is about to be awakened. Three men from Tehran and one from Afghanistan who's supposedly the leader. He has ricin contained in two aerosol sprays. I don't know where he intended to use it, Clyde."

He was quiet for a moment as he let the information sunk in, "We must evac the park nearby the location. There's supposed to be a children's art fair tomorrow."

"Okay," Emily breathed out with a sigh. "I hope that's the right locale and we're in time."

"Good work, Em. And thank you." Clyde replied. "My regards to Hotchner, I hope he gets better."

"Yeah, call me and let me know the outcome."

"Will do, darling, ciao!"

"Bye." But she was talking to a dead line. Turning to the pilots, she said, "Thank you, Captain Staley and co-pilot Scott."

"You're most welcome, Officer Prentiss. I hope you'd averted a potential disaster." He stared at her unabashed.

Emily nodded, "I hope so too, bye." She left the cockpit hurriedly.

As they taxi'ed out of the tarmac, the Captain grinned as he held his microphone away and said, "She's rather dishy…pity I'm happily married to my Emma."

The co-pilot nodded, "Yes, she is very pretty but I think she's taken."

"Oh? Now how do you know that?"

"I just do…she just had that look." He smiled at his friend and colleague.

"Oh right."

Back in her seat, Emily yawned as she buckled in and leaned back, preparing for take-off. Before she realized, she was fast asleep. Her neighbor was clutching the armrest with a death grip and marveled at her coolness as she began to feel panicky.

"Please don't crash! Please don't crash! I want to see my loved one…oh god!" She shut her eyes tight as she felt the large 'metal container' began to lift off in the air.

….loved one…

…_He was standing by the office at the BAU, just like he did every day._

_He was reading a file intently when he sensed someone was staring at him, he was still wearing a hospital gown._

_He saw her look and smiled encouragingly._

_Emily who was sitting at her desk when she looked up and grinned._

_He walked down to the bullpen and to her desk, "What can I do for you, Agent Prentiss?" He leaned against the edge of her desk as he placed the file down._

_Emily looked around and saw they were alone, "I'm trying to get to you."_

"_Well, I'm here."_

"_I know and I know this is not you. I'm just dreaming."_

_He nodded as he placed his hands around his chest, "What are you going to do when you do?"_

_She frowned, her brows a deep furrow, "I …what do you mean?"_

"_I mean, you coming all the way across the ocean just because I collapsed?"_

"_Hotch, that's not funny. I'm concerned about you."_

"_Just concerned? Or are you regretting something?"_

"_Regretting something?" She repeated. "No….yes…I don't know, Hotch."_

"_Look Emily, be honest with yourself. You left me. You didn't want to stay. Are you so scared of commitment?"_

_She shook her head, "No…no…I'm not…don't say that._

"_Say what? That you're afraid? Tell me, what are you afraid of?"_

"_A…a…ghost." She uttered softly._

_He straightened as he frowned, "A ghost? You mean Haley?"_

_She nodded._

"_But she's dead, Emily. You don't believe in ghosts. Come on tell me the truth."_

_She took a deep breath, "I'm jealous of her love for you."_

"_But I thought you said earlier, that you no longer do?"_

"_I lied…I realize she's still very much alive in your mind, Hotch."_

"_She will always be but she's not you and I want you." He leaned in close to her again, he reached out and caressed her cheek softly. Then he stopped, "Emily, I want to be with you. I don't understand why you ran from me."_

"_I was afraid, Hotch." She admitted. _

_He suddenly sneered at her as he placed both hands down on her desk and leaned close to her, "You can't even say my name." He leaned closer, their lips almost touching._

She leaned away from him, "Your n…na…name?"

"_It's Aaron. Say it." He said it seductively as his lips lightly touched and teased her. "Say it; Aaron."_

"_Aaron," she whispered. "Aaron."_

_He smiled, "Yes babe, I like it when you say it…so soft, so passionate, Emily…" He pressed his lips to hers._

"_Aaron…" She said it again as she closed her eyes, his lips…her whole body began to vibrate with sexual tension as she began to respond back to his kisses._

_The vibration…_

She suddenly opened her eyes and realized it was her phone! It was Garcia!

….

End of Chapter 4

**A/N just wanna let ya know, the convo between Haley and Hotch are taken from the episode 'Route 66' – I do not own any part of the episode or the TV series Criminal Minds.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

She's A Keeper! – Chapter 5

.

It was a text message from Garcia.

Emily looked to her neighbor and saw she was asleep and opened the text.

'Peaches, Hotch is still in OR, nurse said there were a lot of scar tissues they have to remove before they can find the source of the bleeding. Love PG'

Breathing a sigh of relief, Emily put her phone away and let her breath out and thought over her dream.

It was so vivid! And Hotch's kisses…oh my! Emily swore she could feel his lips on her still!

"Hotch…" She whispered. "Please be all right. Don't follow Haley, I need you." She looked out the tiny window and saw nothing but blue sky.

Then her cell phone buzzed again, it was Clyde.

She frowned as she stood up from her seat and went in search for the flight attendant.

"I need to get to the cockpit and make a phone call to London." She said quietly to her.

The flight attendant nodded, "Captain Staley had permitted you the use of the crew cabin so as you'd not be in anyone's way." She pointed to the direction.

Emily nodded, "Thank you." She much preferred this arrangement as it would provide her more privacy.

As soon as she was alone, she called Clyde.

"What's going on, Clyde?"

"You were right on the sleeper cell, darling. But we managed to capture the three from Tehran. The Afghan bastard was gone when we got to the house. He had taken the aerosols with him."

"Oh my god, Clyde…where? We have to find him!"

"I know that, my dear. We're questioning the trio as we speak and your man Halston is not you. He's frightened of them…hell, he's frightened of his own shadow! Where did you find him?"

She laughed at her friend, "Actually France found him…and he was from Denmark. He can speak and read and write Mandarin better than I can."

"What the heck is he here in your shoes? He's no use to me in this mission."

"Give him a day or two…he had a close call a month ago in Yemen so he's still shaken up. I'll talk to him as soon as I make land in DC…in two more hours. Hang in there, Clyde."

He sighed, "I wish …I wish…I wish, oh the heck with wishing, I'd rather you are here, Em. You made my job so much easier."

"Well, you have me for another year and a half."

"What? You are going to extend your tenure, right?"

"I don't know, Clyde…that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Oh…many things can happen between now and then. Stop fretting like a girl, will you?"

"I fret because I don't want to lose you, my dear."

Touched, Emily smiled, "Aw...Clyde I knew you love me."

"Of course I do! And I want you by my side forever." He said angrily and in frustration.

"You know I can't, besides Francesca will be jealous." She teased him.

"She knows our relationship is purely work, Francesca has nothing to worry about."

"Then you should have nothing to worry about too. I made a commitment to –Pol for at least two years and I am sticking to it."

"Fine, I should be grateful for it."

"You should. I have to go, Clyde. I'll see you later."

"Ciao, belle."

Emily returned to her seat a few minutes later but tired as she felt, sleep eluded her as she grabbed a magazine and attempted to read.

…..

"_Excuse me…sorry," Someone interrupted their viewing and was moving in their row of seats to move over when he finally sat down on the other side of Haley._

_Hotch turned to look at the intruder and paled as he saw that it was George Foyet!_

"_I hope I didn't miss anything," Foyet said as he began to munch on his bucket of popcorn._

"_What's he doing in here?" Hotch gasped in disbelieve!_

"_Oh…don't worry, I invited him." Haley said as she returned her attention back to the screen._

_This time it was at JJ's wedding!_

"_Oh! Aaron, she finally got married!" Haley exclaimed cheerfully._

"_She looks pretty and the kid's cute looking" Foyet commented._

"_Who is he?" Haley asked Hotch._

_He was still glaring at Foyet but Haley was not paying any attention to him, Hotch answered, "That's Henry, JJ's son with Will LaMontagne."_

_The screen was showing the ceremony where JJ and Will were facing each other at the start of the ceremony _

"_He looks nice, I'm so glad she found someone." Haley said. The screen then panned around towards the attendees, including Garcia, Morgan, Reid, Dave who was the host, Erin Strauss, Hotch and Emily._

_Foyet leaned forward to look at Hotch, "Now, she's pretty, Emily Prentiss." He grinned._

_Hotch frowned at him as he turned back to the screen, "Yes, she is."_

_On the screen, Hotch had leaned close to Emily and grasped her hand throughout the remainder of the ceremony. Emily was smiling happily by his side._

_Haley leaned in to Hotch, "Emily, huh?"_

_He nodded._

"_I like her." Haley said. "She looks wonderful with you."_

_On the other side of Emily, she was holding Jack's hand who was griping tightly onto hers._

"_She is, and she's very good with Jack."_

_As if on cue, the screen changed to the dance where Emily was holding Jack as she danced with him, Jack was laughing happily as he wrapped his arms around her neck while she twirled them around and bumped into Hotch who was dancing with Garcia._

_Now they were all laughing._

"_Oh, look how big he has gotten!" Foyet said. "He looks so happy there."_

"_Yes, he is." Haley agreed with him. "Don't they look wonderful?"_

_Foyet nodded._

_Now, Garcia demanded they exchanged partners as Jack went with her. Emily smiled shyly at Hotch who gathered her into his arms and held onto her. Emily then laid her head on his shoulder as they danced a slow dance._

"_Aw…that is so cute." Foyet gushed. "She really looks good on you, Aaron."_

"_Yes she is! You two make such a cute couple at JJ's wedding." Haley nodded as she continued to watch the screen._

_Hotch couldn't believe his ex-wife and the man who murdered her were sitting in the same theater and having a pleasant conversation. _

"_Haley, Emily is…" Hotch began._

_Haley turned to him, "You don't have to explain anything to me, Aaron. I understand and I'm glad Jack likes her. I always like Emily. I think she'll be good for Jack."_

"_Yeah, little man needs a mother figure in his live." Foyet added. Then he laughed, "Especially a hot mamma like Emily! I sure can dig her anytime. Aaron, you're a dog!"_

_Haley laughed at him, "No, he's not! He just has excellent taste in woman."_

"_Oh…he does." Foyet laughed. Hotch glared at him offensively as Foyet continued laughing, "I bet she's really great in bed, doesn't she, Aaron?" He laughed raucously as popped popcorn in his mouth._

_Foyet brought up the bucket of popcorn and offered them to Hotch, "Popcorn?" _

"_No." Hotch refused stiffly._

_Turning to Haley, "Would you like some?" Foyet offered politely._

"_Oh yes." She took the proffered snack from the bucket. "Thank you."_

_Hotch was about to turn back to the screen when he noticed Foyet took out a gun and turned to Haley and shot her in her abdomen!_

…_._

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

She's A Keeper! – Chapter 6

.

"_I can't stop the bleeding!" Hotch cried out. "There's too much blood! This is all my fault!"_

_Foyet rolled his eyes, "Oh please!"_

"_It's okay," Haley said pleasantly. "You're not supposed to."_

_Foyet leaned over, "She's right!" he pointed out. "Now can we watch the show, please?" He gave Hotch a wry look._

_Hotch stared at his hands which were bloodied and on her dress too._

…

In Wichita, Kansas;

"The hotel manager said they left in a hurry." Morgan came out of the hotel office.

"None of the guests saw anything." Reid added as they gathered in front of their vehicle.

JJ and Alex cued the footage on the tablet, "Chicago police send this robbery video."

As they watched two masked men breaking in the back door and disappeared within, "Looks like they've done this before." Rossi stated.

"Is this the only angle we've got?" Morgan inquired.

"Camera inside doesn't work." JJ replied.

They then observed a bright flash and the two men began to argue.

"Wondering what they're arguing about." Alex frowned.

"Shooting people inside wasn't the plan." Morgan speculated.

They watched one of the masked men raised his gun and tried to fire a shot but it was jammed.

They watched the other masked man shot his partner at least four times.

"That explains the overkill." Morgan said.

"He didn't double-cross his partner," Reid noticed. "His partner double-crossed him!"

Morgan then received a phone call from Garcia who informed them there was another murder in El Paso. The stolen truck Eddie Wilcox had stolen here at the motel was found in El Paso, pinning him to be the one and the same person they were tracking.

Before they ended the call, Rossi inquired about Hotch's status.

"I'm about to gather intel from the nurse's ….oh my god!" She uttered suddenly.

The team exchanged worried looks.

"What's happening?" Morgan exclaimed into the phone.

"Garcia!" JJ was shouting at the phone held by Morgan. "Garcia! What's going on?"

"Is it Hotch?" Reid began to pale even though they were standing beneath the hot Texas sun.

"Hey guys!"

The team began to smile when they realized it was Emily!

"Hey Em!"

"Welcome back, Emily!" Rossi grinned.

"Nice of you to give us a scare, Garcia!" JJ was holding on to her still palpitating chest. "How's the long flight, Emily?"

"Long and very long." She replied in her typical sarcasm. "But it's great to hear all your voice. I miss you."

"And we miss you too." Rossi said. "Now that you're here...well, there, please keep Garcia in line and keep Hotch alive and well."

"Will do, we'll keep you guys up to date on Hotch. Garcia's searching more data on this Eddie Wilcox. Any more sightings?"

"No but we think he's heading down to Mexico but Texas is quite big." Reid added.

"Yeah, El Paso is only 12 hours away, Reid, from the border." Emily stated.

"We're getting road blocks throughout the main and side roads. Every county leading to the border has been alerted." JJ informed her.

"Sounds like a plan there. We'll call when Hotch comes through." Emily said.

…

Emily turned around and saw Garcia was talking to a nurse.

She stood near her laptop and watched her friend; it was so good to see her again although the circumstances could have been better but still she was back here in Virginia…and with Hotch; to think he was so close yet so far! And the irony hadn't escape her that the table was now turned.

Yeah, she was anxious as the plane finally landed that she tried to hurry out of the aircraft as fast as she could. Luckily she didn't pack any heavy luggages so she was able to exit the airport fairly quickly as soon as she cleared customs.

Seeing Penelope Garcia brought back so much wonderful memories!

The ups and the downs; when Pen was shot and was near death. They were hovering at the OR ward just like this one waiting over news of her. And their girls' nights out whenever they could get together and get crazy drunk!

She smiled as she watched her approach; Garcia and her brightly colored outfits.

She remembered once she dared to ask her why she chose such brightly printed dresses which were not the norm for FBI dress code but Penelope told her that every day at work, she looked at gloom and death and all the ugliness the world still carried, horrible people committing horrific crimes. Dark colors represented dark environment. And she wanted to color her world if she couldn't do it anywhere else.

The bright colors kept her focused on matters that were more important to her and she didn't want the darkness to grab her and sucked her in.

Emily thought about her answer and saw the logic that was Penelope Garcia and agreed she was right; she brought balance to people's lives. Those around her were used to eccentricity and realized Penelope was the most sane person they had met.

Emily began to gift her crazy but loveable best friend bright colored stuff animals for her office after then.

And now, she was clutching a small bright pink stuffed hippo with bright purple polka dots she saw at the airport souvenir shop in London.

"Any news?" Emily asked.

Garcia shook her head, "No, they're still working on him. The nurse did say that they've used four pints of blood on him already."

"That much?" Emily arched her brow. " That's a lot…well, not really…" She then recalled her own near death at the hands of Ian Doyle. "I had at least 8 pints of blood transfused…" She uttered.

Garcia nodded, "Yeah, they told me I needed five. But that's quite enough for me." She shook her head as she recalled her own harrowing brush with death.

Emily nodded and looked down and saw the bag she had set beside the laptop.

Picking it up, she handed it to Garcia, "Adding this to your collection."

Garcia grinned happily as she peeked into the bag and almost squealed out loud as she pulled it out and squeezed the stuffed animal as she held it up to her face, "Oh I love it, Emily! Thank you!" She grabbed Emily and gave her a bear hug, causing both women to laugh.

"Now, about Eddie Wilcox and his daughter, Samantha." Emily sat down and patted the plastic chair next to her. "What are their relationship and his past history."

Garcia, clutching the stuffed hippo sat the laptop on her lap and brought up their photos and began to call up his history, especially during his incarceration and whether Sam had been in contact with her father.

"This case, the daughter is really not a victim of kidnapping." Emily said as she looked over the text messages. "She's a willing partner with her father."

"They better find them before he gets to the border." Garcia agreed.

"Or, there will be no getting them back at all. Samantha Wilcox wanted out of Idaho and from her mother."

""I wish I knew my mother when I was a kid her age…" Garcia said wistfully. "I don't even know what my mother looked like."

Emily glanced at her, "Garcia… I'm sorry. My mother and I, we really never had a relationship either if you could call arguing whenever we see each other a relationship." She gave her memories a short laugh. "My mother's best defense is avoidance and the silent treatment."

Garcia frowned, "It must be a very quiet home for you then?"

Emily stared at her friend, "Yeah, it was and cold. I was eager to get out of there when I was accepted to college."

"I guess most families are not any different than each other, just a little twist and turn."

Emily nodded, "Yeah, twist and turns, some more than the others."

"Like this Wilcox family. Her father must have promised her something to convince her to go with him."

Emily nodded, "You should call Hotch…" She shook her head. "I mean, Dave or Morgan and let them know."

Garcia nodded as she reached for her phone but she said to Emily, "Hotch huh? I knew you'd regretted leaving us."

Emily shook her head, "Part of me is and the other part isn't. But I'm glad I did or I'd not realize what I needed and missed the most until this." She looked towards the double doors of the OR. "I wish he knew I'm back." She whispered.

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Garcia reached over and placed a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily turned to look at her friend as Garcia continued, "And you're going to tell him you love him."

…..

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

She's A Keeper! – Chapter 7

.

It was evening and the team was tired and eager to end the case. They had just release the body of a dead man they knew Eddie Wilcox had killed earlier.

"His wallet is missing." Alex Blake said.

"Not that he needed money," JJ pointed out. "He still has the money from the robbery in Chicago. It must be to keep us from ID'ing him."

"The minute we do, we'll know what vehicle Eddie's in." Reid added.

Morgan's phone rang and he answered, putting it on speaker mode. "Ladies, you're on speaker mode." He warned them.

"We promise not to be too kinky and breathed harder."Emily teased him.

Morgan arched his brow at Dave in disbelief. Dave shook his head.

Alex was smiling at her humor, "I like her more now and I've yet to meet her."

"And you will, Agent Blake," Emily said. "How's Georgetown? Do they still roll the old Elm tree every Friday?"

Alex smiled, "Oh yes, did you know it was my psych class that started the tradition when I went there back those many years ago? It is still a tradition for all Georgetown law students to try to thwart the efforts of the rollers. Are you one of us?"

"Nah, I'm Yale but I had several friends from Georgetown and I was dragged into your tradition one fall semester." Garcia began to giggle.

"We have to get together sometime, Agent Prentiss."

Emily laughed. "Absolutely."

"Okay..." Garcia spoke, "Now that you two have uh, met. How about we get back to Eddie Lee Wilcox?"

"Yuppies." Rossi smiled at Blake. "I feel quite left out, being that I'm neither Yale or from Georgetown. What do you have, Garcia?"

"Okay, it's no fairy tale life Eddie. We know his mother died of childbirth and his dad committed suicide but what we didn't know was it was a very young Eddie who stayed with his father's dead body until the postman smelled something awful from the house and called the cops."

"Eddie was all alone in the house with the corpse for two days in the middle of a heat wave." Emily chimed in.

"Wait a minute," Reid frowned. "Eddie's father died in February 2nd."

Emily and Garcia nodded, "Yeah, that's correctamundo, genius-boy-nerd."

"But the average temperature at that time in Chicago is 36 degrees Fahrenheit."

Garcia shook her head as she glanced at her laptop, "Oh no, they weren't in Chicago but in Los Angeles because Eddie's father had a job opportunity that fell through and he apologized in his suicide note he wrote on a stack of postcards."

"Are you sure he drove?"

"Yeah, he collected them on the stops he drove through."

"Reid," Emily knew Reid was on to something. "What are you thinking?"

Reid looked up at the remainder of his team and then Morgan's cell phone, "I think I know where he might be heading." He began to head to the SUV. The others followed him.

"No word on our man, Hotch?" Morgan asked Garcia and Emily.

"No…we're still waiting." Emily replied wearily.

"When's your last, Princess?" Morgan could hear her fatigue.

"I can't remember, my friend. I think it was a few days ago. I'll sleep when I see Hotch."

"Sure thing." Derek then ended the phone call.

"They're on their way to California, aren't they?" Garcia looked at Emily.

She nodded, "Yes, let's hope they're not too late."

…

_Back at the theater, Hotch was covered with blood as he tried to stop the bleeding from Haley's side._

_He suddenly looked up at her when she laughed as she was staring at the screen. "Jack is so good with Soccer!"_

"_I know." Foyet nodded as he was sitting, calmly eating his popcorn, his attention on the screen. "I feel so proud of him like a proud Uncle."_

_It was a clip of Emily and Jack playing soccer against Hotch._

"_Oh, you all looked so happy here, Aaron. Just like a perfect family."_

"_Yeah," Foyet nodded. "I really envy you, Aaron. Perfect," he turned to Haley and nodded, "That's a good word."_

_Haley beamed, "Thank you. I like it too."_

_Hotch was trying hard not to cry for her, for his ex-wife, who was still bleeding profusely, his jacket was useless as he tried to use it to staunch the bleeding._

_Another clip came on and it was of Hotch and Jack in Jack's bedroom. They were lighting a candle for Haley._

"_Aw, you're such a good father, Aaron." She was touched by the gesture._

_Foyet was wiping an errand tear from the corner of his eye._

_Then the film ended._

_Haley and Foyet sighed in satisfaction, "That, was awesome!" Foyet remarked._

_Haley nodded, "Yes, it was." She turned to Hotch, "Well, it's time to go."_

_Frowning, Hotch looked down and removing his hand, he saw that she was not bleeding at all! Her green dress was immaculate, his hands and shirt were no longer bloody._

"_I got to go take a leak." Foyet said as he placed the bucket down. "I'll meet you guys in the lobby, huh?" _

"_Okay." Haley agreed._

_Foyet clapped his hand on Hotch's shoulder and patted him before he stood up and left the seats._

_Walking together out of the theater, "That was fun, Aaron." Haley commented._

_Hotch walked up to Haley hurriedly, "I don't want you to go."_

_Haley began to laugh, "What about Jack? And Emily? They need you now more than ever."_

"_Just a little while longer?" He begged her._

"_There's no time."_

"_Please?" He asked her._

_She chuckled, "There's no time now."_

_Hotch rushed to block her way, "I want to stay with you." He looked intently at her._

"_I know you're the big boss man but you can't always have your way now." Walking around him she added, "Sometimes you just have to roll with it."_

_Hotch turned to watch her walked on, "I don't know how?"_

_Stopping at the large door, Haley turned to him, "Happiness is a choice, so choose."_

_He followed her out of the theater, "But how will I choose?"_

"_You got to get out of your head. The heart is the one that knows, follow it."_

_Foyet came running out holding the red balloon, "Hey! I thought we're meeting at the lobby?"_

_Hotch continued his glare at him while Haley smiled indulgently._

"_Anyone catching the Subway downtown?" They didn't answer him but he grinned as he continued. "I heard it's gonna be a hot one." He looked at Hotch and then at Haley. "No? All right then." He held out his hands as he walked up to Haley, "This was great! We should do it again." He gave her a hug._

_Turning to Hotch, Foyet said, "Come here big guy," He enveloped Hotch in a big embrace and squeezed him, "You take care of yourself, all right?" _

_They separated as Hotch remained stunned at his gesture._

_Foyet frowned, "Geez Louise, you need to loosen up a little bit!" He then teased him. "Would it kill you to smile? Seriously!" He then turned around walked away from them as he disappeared into night._

_Haley turned to face Hotch, "Emily's a keeper." She urged him. "And Jack really likes her!" She gushed. Then she looked serious as she pointed a finger at him in warning, "So don't screw it up."_

"_But Haley," Hotch said hurriedly, "She left me…she left us."_

_Haley shook her head, "No, she hasn't. She's still in your heart and in Jack's. Go get her back."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

_She shrugged, "I don't know Aaron. Let's just take it one day at a time, okay?"_

"_Jack…"_

_She cut him smiling, "Jack is in good hands Aaron, you're a wonderful father. Of course you know that. I'm so happy for him. And don't forget Emily."_

_He nodded, "I'll try but she's so stubborn."_

_Haley began to chuckle at him, "Reminds me of someone here." She teased him._

"_I…Haley…"_

_She removed her wedding ring and returned it to Hotch as she reached up to kiss him, "Good bye Aaron." She smiled encouragingly at him. "And yes, I still love you too." She then turned around and walked away as she too disappeared._

_Turning his attention to the gleaming white Rolls Royce, Hotch climbed in still clutching the wedding ring. The car drove away and soon disappeared as well._

…..

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

She's A Keeper! – Chapter 8

.

_The gleaming Rolls Royce pulled beside a curb and the driver opened the door. Hotch stepped out and saw that he had arrived at a Park and he recognized the park near his house._

_Looking down, he was now wearing a black Tee-shirt and jeans._

"_Hey Hotch! Catch!"_

_He looked up just in time to catch a red plastic Frisbee and turned to see Emily and Jack clapping!_

"_Emily…Jack…" He uttered as he approached them._

"_No...No, you have to throw it at Jack now!" Emily called out as she waved her hands. _

_Jack was giggling, "Yeah daddy, throw it to me."_

_Nodding, he tossed the plastic disc towards his son who caught it with both hands..._

"_Yeah Jack! Way to go!" Emily was cheering as she ran to the young boy, scooped him up and began to whirl around, causing Jack to laugh with carefree abandonment._

_Hotch smiled as he walked to them. "Hi." His dimples deepened into two pits._

_Emily stopped spinning as she laughed breathlessly and greeted him in return. "Hi to you, too!" She leaned in to him for a kiss._

_Hotch happily obliged her as he kissed her with urgency. _

_Emily pulled back after a moment, "Aaron! What's gotten into you?"_

_He shook his head, "I just want to tell you I love you."_

_Emily laughed again, "Honey! I love you too!" She turned her attention back to Jack and said, "And I love Jack too."_

_The little boy nodded as he wrapped his arms around her tightly._

"_I love you too, Emily. And I love you daddy, I love you daddy…"_

"…I love you Daddy."

Hotch opened his tired and drugged eyes to see his son standing by the hospital bed, looking frightened as he uttered again, "I love you Daddy." His eyes widened when he saw Hotch opening his eyes, "Aunt Jess! Daddy's eyes opened!" Jack turned to face his aunt as he jumped excitedly.

"Aaron…how are you doing?" He heard Jessica's voice.

Nodding slowly, he uttered raspily, "Tired…sore."

Jessica chuckled, "You gave us all a fright but we're glad you pulled through."

He nodded slowly, "How…? What happened?"

Jessica explained to him about his collapse at work and what the doctor discovered, "There was a lot of internal bleeding but the doctors managed to extract a lot of scar tissue and stopped the bleeding." Then she added with a smile, "You're gonna live for a very long time."

He smiled slightly and turned his gaze back to Jack, "Hey buddy, how are you?"

Jack nodded, "I'm fine, Daddy. When are you coming home?"

"As soon as the doctor said I can go home." He said weakly.

"Okay, Jack." Jessica said. "We're going to let your Daddy rest but we'll come back later tonight?"

Jack nodded and turned to Hotch, "Bye Daddy. I love you." He placed his hand on Hotch's hand.

"I love you too, buddy." Hotch turned his hand and clutched his son's before he let him go. "I'll see you later."

Jack nodded as he followed his aunt out of the room when he suddenly said, "I'm glad she's back!"

Jessica turned to look at Hotch before she looked at her nephew and smiled, "Me too. But we're not supposed to say anything yet, we want to surprise your daddy, okay?" She held her finger to her lips for emphasis."

Jack nodded, "Okay." He whispered and they were gone from his sight.

Hotch frowned slightly as he thought in confusion about what Jack had said; who was this 'she' he referred to? Or maybe he was confused and meant to say he as in referring to Hotch being back from surgery? And what surprise was Jessica referring?

Hotch closed his eyes with exhaustion but all he could see was the image of Emily holding Jack with his arms wrapped tightly around her neck as they laughed so happily.

He wanted that image to become reality badly.

"Emily…" He whispered her name with longing.

"I'm here, Aaron."

Thinking the voice he heard was still in his mind he didn't bother to open his eyes; what was the use? She was not here anyways, in fact she probably didn't know he was in the hospital!

Haley's advice was a good one only if Emily was here for him to tell her.

_Happiness is a choice…so choose!_

He recalled his dream of his ex-wife's words and how right she was; he had deprived his son of his happiness far too long, doing fatherly things were fine but up to a point. Jack needed a mother and Jessica was not the answer as she was his aunt.

He wanted to have a family again, a wife whom he could share in raising their children and doing family things. He missed Haley…well, he missed Emily more.

He knew no one could ever replace Haley in Jack's heart and he didn't want anyone to replace her wither, all he wanted was a loving guidance for his son. Maybe down the road, Jack would come to love her like a mother.

"Emily…" He sighed again.

"I'm here Aaron." Emily replied.

Then he felt a soft hand on his forehead as it gently caressed his skin and it moved down to his cheek.

"I love you Aaron."

His throat became lodged as he felt a tear from his closed eyes threatening to leak down.

But the same gentle touch wiped it away and suddenly he felt the softest touch on his lips and he realized he was not dreaming at all.

Opening his eyes, he gasped. "You!" He rasped. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him, "I'm here to see you, Aaron. There are so many things I wanted to say to you but first, how are you?"

Surprised and stunned, "I…I'm all right, I guessed. Jessica told me about my collapse…"

"Yes, I know. You really had us all worried! But now, you're back here with us, I'm glad."

"Glad…Why are you here?"

"Because …"

"Oh hey, Hotch! You're awake!" Reid exclaimed cheerfully.

Hotch continued to stare at her for a moment before he turned to Reid while she moved from his side and walked to the window, "How's everything?" He couldn't talk loud as his throat was still sore from the breathing tube they had inserted during surgery.

He kept glancing at her though, still not believing she was here! And there were so many things he wanted to say to her but now was not the time, he wanted to be alone with her!

Reid moved to stand be his bed as he told Hotch about the case.

"JJ handled the hostage negotiation and managed to talk her into giving her dad up without any fatality."

Hotch nodded, "So, the take down went smoothly?"

Reid shrugged and said sadly, "It was hard to separate father and daughter as we apprehended Eddie Lee. It'll be awhile before he's willing to talk to us."

"Why?"

"The 25K is still missing. The jewelry shop are filing a claim."

Hotch nodded.

She turned around and said to Reid, "Have you talk to the daughter? Samantha, right? She might lead you to it, have her go through the entire trip, where they've been and stopped."

Reid nodded, "I'll call the precinct." He stood up and left.

But before Hotch could utter another word, JJ and Dave Rossi came in.

"Hey boss." JJ greeted him as she leaned down and pecked him on his cheek.

Dave shook his hand gently, "Glad to see your eyes, Aaron. How are you doing?"

Hotch nodded, "Good. I didn't know about the internal bleedings."

"Stress." Garcia said as she and Morgan came in and stood by JJ near the bed.

"The doctors said that it could be a contributing factor." Derek informed him, "No more late night work for you, Hotch." Then he added, "Well, for a while anyways. We know you can't keep away from your files!"

They laughed.

"Oh yeah, Chief Cruz said that he's taking back his duties since he'd caught up with the other departments." Garcia informed him.

Hotch nodded again, "I guess that's good, I'm tired … Thanks guys for coming here." He smiled at them.

Dave nodded back, understood his meaning and turned to the rest, "Okay, bossman needs his rest so scoot! We can come back later and see him when he's more his grouchy self!"

They chuckled as they bade him good bye and left the room.

Hotch smiled at them as he returned their waves.

When the room cleared he began to look around and panicked when he didn't see her; where did she go?

Was she really here? But she talked to him and Reid! She had to be real!

"Emily?" He called out. "Emily, are you there?"

No answer.

Sadness came to him as he laid his head back; maybe it was all an illusion. But it had been so real, and he could still feel her lingering touch on his cheek and her kiss on his lips, so feathery soft and wonderful.

"Come back to me, Emily…" He uttered as sleep claimed him.

…

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

She's A Keeper! – Chapter 9

.

Emily came back into the room holding a pitcher of iced water. She saw that Hotch was asleep and gingerly placed the pitcher on the side table by his bedside.

She moved close to him and bending down, she lightly kissed him again.

Blinking his eyes opened, he saw her close to him and frowned, "Are you real?"

Emily chuckled as she straightened, "Of course I'm real, Aaron. Or," She grinned widely. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

He realized now that none of it was a figment of his imagination, it was real, she was real! She was here!

"Em…" He paused and returned her grin with his own. "Yes, I'd like you to prove it." And braced himself to receive her lips gladly.

Obligingly, she leaned over and kissed him but soon, he deepened their kisses as he took over, wrapping his arms around her and held on to her tightly.

"Aaron!" She laughed as she tried to pull back. "What are you doing?"

"Not letting go, something I should have done months ago." He replied. "Emily, I…"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting them.

Emily quickly straightened and saw it was the doctor and nurse accompanying him on his rounds.

"Excuse me, pardon the interruption." The doctor apologized but he walked in and came up to Hotch's side, "Let's see your stitches…" He lifted the covers and the bandages. "Yes, looks good." He looked up at Hotch and continued, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but I'm fine. When can I go home?"

"Uh, Agent Hotchner, you just came out of a surgery, we have to keep you here for another 24 hours for observation and another day or so, we want to make sure the stitches hold. And after that, three weeks convalescence and that means no strenuous heavy lifting of more than 20 lbs." He turned to Emily and smiled, "Your wife will understand, that means no …"

Emily held her hands in embarrassment, "We got you, doc. We'll try to retrain ourselves."

He laughed, "I'm glad." He turned back to Hotch, "I'll see you in the morning then. You are allowed to take pain killers for pains as needed. But I'm sure you know about it being that you've done this before." He indicated his stitches. "By the way, you shouldn't have any more scar tissues build-up for a very long time. Just be careful, no more undue stress." He nodded at him and then at Emily before he walked out, his nurse following in his trail.

Alone again, Emily turned to Hotch, "What were you saying before we were interrupted?" She sat down on the edge of his bed, he picked up her hand and held it.

He smiled, "I want to tell you I love you."_ Happiness is a choice…so choose!_

Emily gasped lightly.

He continued, "I should have told you back a few months ago but I was not too sure of myself and what I can offer you as a husband…" he hesitated. "And children."

"Aaron!" Emily shook her head, "Don't." She tightened their hands. "Don't sell yourself short; you're the best father for Jack. He loves you." She glanced down at their hands. "I can't even imagine how you'd manage work and have time for him."

"I just make it possible."

"And that's what made you such a great father, Aaron!" She exclaimed. "I don't know why you beat yourself constantly about it." She hopped off the bed and began to pace about the room. "I wish I have Jack as my son, Aaron. He is wonderful and so…so, happy!" She began to gesture about wildly. "And that comes from having such a wonderful and loving and caring father for him." She stopped pacing and stood at the bottom of his bed, "Remember what Haley told you before…Foyet…" She shook her head, "Before she left you and Jack? Remember that?"

He nodded, "Tell him about love, teach him to love."

"Yes! Exactly and you've done that, Aaron! And you'll continue to teach him." She came to sit by him again, "Now I realized what I want and I want you to show me about my love for you and Jack."

"Emily…do you realize what you want to do?"

She nodded, "You're right, I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left you. I was scared of your rejection."

"My rejection?" He frowned. "But you knew about my feelings for you. At JJ's wedding."

She nodded and hung her head sadly, "I chickened out, Aaron. I was afraid I was not good enough for you."

"Not good enough?" He said confusedly. "For what?"

She nodded again as she averted her gaze, "Not what, who. I feel I'm not worthy of you, Aaron. I'm damaged goods."

He stared at her in disbelief, "Damaged goods…what? Emily! What do you mean?" He tried to sit up

Emily snapped her head up as she got out of the bed and stared at him, "Stay down Aaron. Or you'll rip those stitches."

"The hell with the stitches! I can't talk when I'm lying down!" He pressed a button on the bed rail and the bed moved into a reclining position.

Sitting somewhat upright, he continued, "Now, come here, Em." He patted on the side of him. "Please." He added with a grin.

Sighing she nodded and sat down as he captured her hand again and held it. "I love you." He declared again. "I wish I could get out this bed and get down on one knee and ask you to marry me…"

"Daddy! Emmy! Are you going to be my mommy?" Jack ran into the room excitedly and barreled into her Emily's legs as she hopped out of the bed when the little tornado came in.

Jessica walked in, breathless. "He couldn't wait…" She smiled as she looked at Emily. "Are you?"

"Am I…"She turned to Hotch who arched his brow and looked at Jack.

"Please!" He begged.

Emily began to laugh, "Oh okay, who taught you this puppy eyed look?" She held his face lovingly. "How can I refuse you?"

Jack looked sad, "You can't Emily. I want you to be my new mommy."

She frowned, "I…Jack, what about your mommy?"

"She's in heaven now and she says it's okay I have another one." …_The heart is the one that knows,_ follow it! Hotch recalled Haley's words.

"She did?" Hotch and Emily uttered at the same time.

Jack nodded, his face looked earnestly, "Yes, she came to my dream."

Hotch stared at his son, "Mommy came to your dream?" Jack nodded again. "Did she say anything to you?"

Jack smiled, "Uh ah, I told her I need a new mommy and she said yes."

Hotch turned to Emily, "Well, Jack needs a mommy, and you need a son."

She stared at him skeptically, "Aaron…"

As he continued, "And if you have Jack, I go with him; we're a package deal." He looked innocently.

Jack nodded agreeably and enthusiastically.

"And," Jessica chimed in as she came to stand by Hotch's bed, "if you accept them, you'll have to add an amendment to the package deal."

Hotch grinned while Jack looked confused. "I agree to the amendment."

"What's amandmum?" Jack asked, his brow a furrowed.

"It means a change or add on to. on." Hotch explained.

"What add on?" he asked again.

"Well, if Emily accepts us, she'll have to accept and add Aunt Jessica to the deal."

Brightened, he looked back to Emily, "But of course!" He said maturely.

The adults began to laugh.

"The package deal, huh?" Emily smiled at them. Hotch, Jack and Jessica nodded. "Sure, why not?" She spread her arms out.

Jack shouted a 'yippy' before he ran to her.

Embracing the little body, Emily was overcome with emotions she never knew she had as Jack squeezed her hard.

"So," Jessica said. "When are you two going to make it legal?"

"Now!" Jack shouted. "Now please, Emily!"

Emily arched her brow at him and laughed and sobered quickly as she approached Hotch. "I can't marry you, Aaron."

"Why not?" Their faces fell at once as they uttered at the same thing. Hotch looked the most disappointed.

She held up her hand, "Hear me out." They looked at her expectantly. "I still have an obligation in London and it's for two years. After 2 years, I'm free or I re-signed with Interpol."

"Emily, what are you saying?" Hotch asked her.

"I'm asking you to wait."

Hotch looked at Jack for answer, the young man thought for a moment before he nodded. "You promise, Emily?"

Emily came to sit by him, "I promise kiddo."

"Pinky promise, Emily." He held out his left pinky finger.

Emily looked up at Hotch who nodded, "As much as I wanted it to happen as Jack does, I understand your obligation to the Interpol."

She nodded and held her pinky finger and hooked it with Jack's and shook on it.

She then hugged him, "I'll be back, Jack, in a year and a half."

"Can we come to see you?" He asked her eagerly.

"Of course! After your daddy gets better, right?" Emily nodded.

Hotch smiled, "It'll probably be in the summer which is…oh about two months away. Why not?"

"YIPPY!" Jack exclaimed loudly.

Jessica came to Emily and hugged her warmly, "Welcome to the family, Emily."

"Thanks Jessica," Emily returned her hug and when they separated, "You don't resent me? I mean..Haley was your sister and Jack's mother."

Jessica shook her head, "Not at all, Emily. It's been more than four years since she died, I loved my sister and I think it's time for Aaron to find someone. And who better than you, you understand him more than anyone." She meant Emily's own traumatic near-death and dealing with a madman.

…_She's a keeper!_

Emily nodded, "Thanks Jessica. I'm glad you understand."

Jessica held her hand up, "I just want to know, do I still have Jack when you're married?"

"Yes! I wouldn't change anything between you and Jack. I want him to know Haley through you."

Jessica teared, "Thank you. I'd really like that."

Emily reached over and embraced her soon-to-be ex-sister-in-law.

"Wow," Hotch exclaimed from his bed as the two women separated, "I feel quite left out..all the hugs between you three and I didn't get any from my new fiancée." He watched Emily.

Jessica wiped a tear from her cheek, "Come on Jack, let's go get some juice and snack."

Jack nodded as he hopped off the bed, "We're coming back, Aunt Jess?"

His aunt nodded. "Sure, if it's okay with your dad."

"I'll see you in a bit, buddy." Hotch said.

Jack walked to his aunt as he grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go. I want to see if they have cheese crackers."

Laughing at her nephew, Jessica and Jack walked to the door, "We'll be back." And walked out.

Emily looked at Hotch, "We're alone again."

"Yes, I hope we have time before we're interrupted again." He reached up and pulled her into him and kissed her soundly.

A few minutes later, Emily panted, "Wow, I like that."

"Want more?" He wriggled his brows at her, teasingly.

She nodded as she leaned in for more kisses.

Later, Emily leaned on his chest, "Now I can't wait till I'm done in London."

"Me too."

"You know we'll have to get a bigger house."

"I know, I want to anyways. I want babies…brothers and sisters for Jack."

Emily sat up and looked at him, "You? More children?" He nodded. "Aaron! I do too! Lots and lots of kids!"

Hotch frowned, "Uh…how about we have them one at a time?"

She giggled happily, "Sure we will. Although I have to tell you, twins run in my family. Twin cousins, my uncle was a twin; his brother died when he was a baby. But another set of uncles that are twins. And since my mother and me are not twins…chances are high in the next generation."

Brows shot up high above his forehead, "Twins? Seriously?"

She nodded earnestly, "Will that be a problem?"

He thought for just a short moment before shaking his head, "Not at all, I'm sure Jack will be thrilled."

"But what about you?" She asked him.

"Emily, as long as we're together, we can do anything."

She smiled and kissed him, "I love you Aaron Hotchner."

Still holding her hands, "I love you, too…Emily Hotchner."

She sat up again and laughed, "Emily Hotchner, I like that…sounds very good."

"What sounds very good?"

Emily turned her head as the BAU team walked in, all six of them. She and Hotch exchanged nods.

"What did we miss?" Reid asked, he caught their gestures.

"What's going on?" Garcia looked at Hotch and then at Emily, and noticed they were holding hands. "Oh my god! Don't tell me, Emily, did you?"

Emily stood up and smiled at them as she stood close by the bed, she glanced lovingly and tenderly at Hotch before she turned to face the BAU team, "Guys, we have an announcement…

…..

THE END

…..

**So, that's it! Thank you everyone who'd read and reviewed this story!**

**Special thank you to these readers who had reviewed every chapter! Laila S. , AllieDJ, Red 2013, AaronEmilyLove2005, SKYE1399, Aaron'Dimples'Hotchner, Guest reviewer Ramona, Guest reviewer, Inanna. **

**And the other reviewers; SouthurnLady, Taylor Mad21, rmpcmfan, jj, beth peschke, and LadyEvaxD.**

**And the others who'd read this story, **

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**Don't forget, if you would, please let me know what you think of the overall story!**

**Love, P. Muse**


End file.
